10'1 Akatsuki
by JokerzTriKz
Summary: Everyone has read the stories about the Akatsuki comming to our world as animals... well what if it was fliped? What if friends fall to their world as diffrent animals...and diffrent sides? Currently discontinued for editing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki characters!**

**For those people out there who despise Oc pairings there will not be any unless _requested_. **

**I dearly hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>: Pein's P.O.V.:<p>

As like all mornings, I had awoken to chaos. Deidara had chosen to practice inside, Tobi was running amok, chased by the ever so irritated Hidan, Kisame and Sasori were fighting over god knows what, and I just stood there watching. I came to a realization that there was a large pounding in my head, signifying a head ache. Konan came up to me and greeted me sweetly as ever.

"I see you have a migraine this morning, leader-sama?" I just nodded my head and continued walking. Once I was completely in the room everything fell quiet. I didn't mind it; instead I went over to the couch and planted myself there. Speaking of plant where was Zetzu? Sure enough right when I thought of him, he entered the room. Everyone was looking back and forth between me and all of them. Konan stared at me like I was crazy, only because I knew in about three seconds everyone would continue to cause me insanity.

3…

2…

1…

Tobi had accidentally slipped crashing into Hidan, causing them to once again continue their feud. Deidara dropped (what I'm guessing) one of his so called 'art' projects and it exploded. Itachi smacked him and Deidara started fussing over it. Sasori and Kisame were arguing once again; still don't know what about. Zetzu slammed into the table Kakuzu had his money on and was in an instant argument.

I rubbed my temples hoping it would just end, when Konan helped me up and took me back to my room. Once she set me on my bed she turned to leave. I grabbed the sleeve of her uniform coat accidently, letting go once I realized I did.

"Sorry, that was by accident"

"It's ok, Just get some sleep and hopefully that migraine of yours will disappear," she said in a soft voice. I loved her voice when all else failed to appease me, that sugar coated sound always would. I laid back down in hope of what she said would be true. For some off reason I had a slight feeling, in my gut that was screaming for me not to get out of bed. I wasn't going to argue.

* * *

><p>~Reality~<p>

The bell to the timer had finally rung hearing my yearning, and soon my teacher signified I could leave. I hated being in detention especially when it was with him. I always saw that weird look he gets when I'm in his class. Believe me it's no friendly look either. I gathered my things quickly being the first to leave, soon hoping for the freedom of this cursed school.

I reached the outside without the slightest delay walking up to my best friends who idiotically wait for me. I know why they do it though. They've seen the nasty looks that cross our teachers face when I walk in. He gives them the same look, so we stick there for each other. I know those looks from my father, I'd put in details but I'm pretty sure you get it. Luckily for me I don't have to worry about him, he died in the terrorist disaster of 9/11. I hated him to the deep damned core though. I do celebrate it with a big party every year for the ones we lost. But defiantly not for that bastard, I mourn for my mother. She was on that plane, and how crazy is it that most of my family worked in those buildings? Not even I know.

Oh I guess instead of being a mystery speaker why don't I tell you about myself.

My name is Unique; I have brown, boy short hair with bangs that fall over my face. My hair is-was massively curly, that was straight for about three and a half inches near the roots. I hated my curly hair due to how hard it was to take care of. Oh well, so everybody said I used to be quite the talker or she used to be so hyper, now I don't talk much. I have gone on a depression streak. I'll sit in class dazed until the bell rings, or cry in my empty Cabin.

If it wasn't for my best friend Courtney, I would be dead right now. Nine years ago, when I was only five I cut my wrists. I guess that day I forgot I was going to her house for a sleep over. She did that in my favor, to cheer me up. When I didn't show up I guess she came to look for me. It was hazy but I remember, her and her mom walking through the door and screaming. Her mom pulled out what looked like a phone and held it to her ear. I blacked out after that and don't remember much else.

I was brutally forced out of my thoughts when Courtney tackled/glomped me.

"Come on, Special! Were going this way," apparently I kept walking forward while everyone else took a left turn.

"Sorry Courts, Spacing out."

"Well, how 'bout you magnetize yourself back over here and stick with us?"

"Sounds good!"

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and dragged me back. I had a lot of fun that day, we stuck havoc at Wal-mart, went to a costume store and forced me to wear a princess dress. I nearly tore them apart for torturing me, I hated pink. Pink in my words is the enemy! Once we were done there we went to Pizza hut and ate to our hearts content. Finally when it was all over and nearly sunset, we began our decent home. I always walk with Courtney back home, her mom drives me home. Sometimes Courtney will come over or I'll stay there, but other than that I live at home alone. Since the incident they have a nurse come and check on me every day. Believe it or not I was able to stay at home by myself! Of course the only reason for that is the fact Courtney's mom was made the legal guardian. She aloud it given that I didn't do anything stupid like bring a boy over or slit my wrists again. I walked in with Courtney(she was staying the night) and found the nurse tidying things up, though there wasn't much to clean.

"Hi, April!"

"Oh, Hi guys. Didn't see you there," she said with a sheepish grin. I shook my head and went to the other room. My mom and dad had their work at home. They helped create commercials, like the graphic kind. It's unknown but I continue their work. I come home get on the computer and begin the bases of the digital arts. See my mom and dad put out the bases for all the digital screenings. Anyway, I began to work instantly when the TV or in this case the surround sound boomed! Trying to stay stable and straight I walked in the living room baffled by what happened. Courtney was on the other side of the couch just laying there with a stupid look on her face.

"Courtney, what happened?"

"I dunnu I was going to watch some TV and…it…was loud!"

She got up turned the TV off and immediately went for the fridge. I swear I love her but she drives me to insanity! I consider my sister and always will.

That was until the incident during hiking…

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Hi, this is a short start, I know. At least I ended it coolly! **

**Review please! Before I go on to the next chapter, I require at least five reviews!**

**Her friends will be included so if you are the first five to review, you have the choice of joining in on the fun!**

**Please, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Goodness! This story has gotten so many visits! Six Reviews as well!**

**(That is very big for me; my stories aren't all that big)**

**Anyway I thank all who have reviewed!**

**I only had info on four Oc's so I had to improvise. Sorry to Yuti-chan, you defiantly still get to be in the story, just later on.**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Reality<strong>

It was the early morning, and I had just woken from a dreamless sleep. There was nothing better to do than to go down stairs and make breakfast. I lugged my-self out of bed and immediately pulled my thin robe on, stretched a bit and went down stairs. Courtney wasn't up yet; so I took the opportunity to slowly go in her room and grab her IPod. I always took it and hid every other time she came over. Amazingly I haven't run out of hiding spots. I went over to one of the fake plants, pulled up the tree, set the IPod at the bottom of the wooden pot, and set the tree back in.

When my small task was done I instantly went over to the kitchen. I got in there and was completely shocked about the steaming plates of omelets and bacon. Sure enough off to the right of the kitchen stood Alice smiling like a maniac.

"Alice! Did you cook breakfast?" She nodded her head.

"Yup, I wanted to get an early start. So since I figured you were the only one who gets up this early I'd surprise you!" I just stared at her for a moment. After an awkward stare down I just shrugged and went to eat. I took my first bite and was truly amazed!

"Oh my god, Alice! This is really good!" She blushed immensely looking down with a small nod. I finished and washed my plate out of courtesy. I instantly went the computer to finish thy work early.

It was an hour later and I was almost done creating all of the bases. I sat back in my chair; simply putting the pad pencil on the tip of my nose. I sighed a small 'bum bum dee dum' and decided to take a break.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Kisame's POV<strong>-

It was around the late afternoon, and I had a mission. Of course with my trusty partner, Itachi. We had the lovely pleasure of finding out things on the Jinchuuriki. None in particular just, find things out. I had to admit I wasn't so siked about going. This mission meant a long journey and having to stay away from a comfortable bed. Even then I knew that when me and Itachi got back, there would be yet another mission for us to carry out. I obviously wasn't in my cocky mood today, which became clear when I didn't even bother to kill some innocent bystanders that we crossed.

We settled down to rest and soon camp when Itachi actually surprised me with a curious glance. I set Samahada down and ignored it. Or at least tried to; the small glance had turned into a glare and was now burning a hole into my head.

"You seem distant today, Kisame?"

"So what of it? I just have a…bad feeling." He continued to stare at me; which let me tell you, was starting to bother me. He sighed and to my relief left it be.

I wasn't kidding though; I seriously have been having a bad feeling about it all. I had that feeling ever since we left the base. I had the sick feeling something was about to change, drastically.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Reality<strong> –**Courtney's POV**-

I had curiously woken up to the sound of a piano playing. It was beautiful and made me want to just go to sleep. So I instantly jumped out of bed, ran in a few circles, combed my raggedy dirty blonde hair, and went charging down stairs. I reached the last step and was soon hit by the ever so lovely smell of bacon. Oh I guess I should explain more about myself, huh?

My name is Courtney Vortuga. Weird last name I know, but me in myself is a little screwed in the head. I am eighteen years of age and sadly a junior. I have dirty blonde hair (as you may have noticed) and creepy hazel/green eyes. I have been friends with Unique since…god I don't remember! Anyway I am excessive about NARUTO! I have only, recently began watching 'Naruto Shippuden'; I don't have a favorite character though. I barely know all the new characters and so far as much as I've heard about the Akatsuki….meh. So I do have a loving for birds and raccoons. Every time I see raccoons out in Unique's backyard I run out and snatch one. They don't attack me at all, they don't run either. Funny huh? Anyway, off topico!

I went down stairs and instantly went for the kitchen. The lovely aroma filling my nose. I love bacon and what's even better they had omelets! I finished within an instant and left to see where that beautiful sound was coming from.

I turned into Unique's, mom's office and sure enough there was my little midget playing the piano. I watched as her hands moved gracefully over each key, I closed my eyes and ravished in the sound. It lasted for about two more minutes till she finally hit the last note and let out a longing sigh.

"So missy when did you learn how to play the piano?" She whipped around at my sudden appearance.

"H-how long have you been there?"

"Hmmmm…'bout a minute," she began blushing then stopped.

"HEY! I have a great idea!" I jumped back at her sudden outburst. I stepped back up hoping to hear her idea.

"We can have a girl's night! Not the frou frou kind, but our kind! We can do karaoke, watch some movies and go camping!"

"Whoa girl what's with the sudden outburst? Not that I have anything against the idea, just…whoa." She smiled and continued.

"Well I was thinking since the last one we had was over a few months ago when I was still in my freshman year," I stared at her and thought. She was right, the last time we had a group/ girl night was when she was in the last few weeks of her freshman year. Sooo…. Looks like there's going to be a party tonight!

I gave off an evil smirk, and instantly began my evil laugh. "I have a great idea! Oh! In fact we need to go right now!"

"Well what are we waiting for! Come on!" She grabbed my hand and was instantly out the door(don't worry we're dressed .).

* * *

><p>~<strong>Still Reality<strong>-**Unique's POV**-

I grabbed Courtney's hand and soon began out the door. It was funny that my mood changed so quickly. Anyway I looked back and saw Courtney take out her IPod, I scooted to a stop and just stared at her.

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, Ha-ha no reason just… oh I remembered I have no idea where were going," I half-lied. I really didn't know where we were going! I didn't want to tell her 'Aw man! I was hoping you wouldn't find that!' I didn't have a particular reason why I didn't want her to find it. I just had fun hiding it.

"Come on we're almost there!"

"So, wait where are we going?"

"Weeell I have a band and we are in dire need of another person!"

"WHAT! No I don't want to b—"

"To bad! Mwuhahahahaaaa!" I began glaring daggers at her forehead.

It was about ten minutes later before we showed up at some random house and walked up to it. There was talking on the other side until the door opened. It was a girl she kinda seemed dark, it was kinda creepy. I shrunk back behind Courtney. I took a moment to examine her from behind my friend. She had long purple hair that was tied up in a pony tail. Like any one else she was taller than me; around 5,9. Courtney was 5,6 but I was still shorter! I was only around 4,5 and no matter how I tried all of my friends would tower over me. Back on topic!

She was wearing a black shirt with a music note that was…bleeding? She had on purple high tops and around her neck sat a red pair of head phones. If she didn't scare me enough the tattoo on her right shoulder did. It was a black rabbit, a demonic one and for a few seconds I thought it was following my every move. I gave out a little squeak and hid myself again. I soon heard her small giggle.

"So Courtney who's your friend there. Babysitting?"

"Actually, no! This is my best friend the one I told you about,"

"Oh, really! Well I would love to meet her…that was if she came out from behind your back." Courtney and the mystery girl began laughing hysterically.

"My name is Tsuki Kasane! Nice to meet you!" I took her hand and shook a little more confident. I stepped out and bowed. I know my manners even if it's awkward.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Unique Tourne'e"

"OOOoooh what a pretty name!" I blushed, and then she offered us inside. We came inside and soon found one of my best friends sitting on the couch.

"Hey special! Why don't we invite everyone?" I turned around to find that yet another one of my tall friends was looming over me. Her name was Carman Rossoa, she has brown hair that's falls to about the below her shoulder blades. What I think is cool about her hair is that she has natural cherry red high lights. So I watched for the longest time them playing already written songs. After wards we all had decided to go.

I was exited espesialy the place were going. When me and Courts were kids we would always go to this cave. It has this big whole that leads (so what we thought) no where hust keeps going. Every time we went there we would always drop something mostly flash lights, fire, or glowsticks and see if it ever hit.

It never did...

~Time Skip~

We were all an hour into camping, and beleive me it was completley awsome. Marshmellows, chips, soda, and scary stories were passed around continuously. I was the one who told the scariest story. I scared myself the most though.

Tori was there. She has long blonde hair, and beautiful green eyes. I admire her quite a bit. Allison, she wasn't here yet so I'll explane later! We were having fun telling stories and making jokes till *CRACK* In an instant we turned around scared out of our ever living minds. There was yet one more snap before we ran back into the cave. Sadly we hadn't told them about the drop and were to oblivious at the moment to remember. We backed up to the cave, all unaware the ground would soon disapeared from under us.

I was the first to slip. Letting out a yell to let them know. It was to late we were all faling now and staring up i could make out the faint shadows of two men looking into this death trap.

God help us!

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I fixed it! Hope you guys liked!<strong>

**Thank you to all the people who let me use your Oc's!**

**Sakuradreamerz, Storygirl11, Sunny-Bunny-Rose, Amekoryuu...Thank You! **

**Storygirl11 I will have your character ASAP!**

**^-^' REVIEW'^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**I know the last one is like ooohh can't wait for the next one….Sadly your going to have to wait to the next one after this…**

**With the help from the owner of Carmen she helped with some ideas and her Oc's story. I thank you dearly Amekoryuu!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Carmen's POV~<strong>

The older teen yawned before rolling tiredly out of bed. Landing with a soft thud on her wood flooring, the auburnet effortlessly rose up to stretch. As with most mornings, it started with her trying to wake up from when she finally fell asleep after midnight, spent working on puzzles and problems. Carmen shook her head running a hand lazily through her bed head, messy strands going every which way and getting in her dark green eyes.

Finishing up her morning rituals, dressing and morning shower, she quickly grabbed a bagel sandwich she had made the night before, and munched on it as she went outside where the bright sun was overhead. Personally she was glad it was the weekend that meant she could sleep in and not have to worry about classes. The house was quiet since her older bother was out soul-searching again, Kami knew where her parents were. But being near the age she'd be living on her own anyway, she was used to it.

"Best way to build character is living on your own." As her father would say.

Nodding to herself to clear her head, she looked over her lose pair of blue jeans a size to big held on by a plain belt, covering a black pair of sneakers, and a baggy long-sleeved tee that helped her blend into crowds which went hand in hand with a speedy get away when a prank one of her friends draw her in went wrong, they also made it easy to react if she ever ending up in a fight. Smiling to herself and humming happily she mused 'Kami bless capoeira.' The fighting style was similar to dancing which is a reason she decided to try it out, and secondly it helped her stay in shape while putting her long legs to good use.

After a thirty minute walk to reach the mall she was pleased to spot one of her friends, though it was surprising since the girl was shorter then most people she knew.

"Yo, Special" she greeted, after slipping past the crowd to hug the smaller girl, whose real name was Unique but Carmen always ended up calling her Special instead. Using the smaller girl as an arm rest she chuckled quietly to herself at her friends annoyed expression. "So what are you up to this wonderful free day?"

As her friend responded ignoring the other girl using her as an armrest, "Just planned to go looking in the pet shop."

Nodding in understanding she moved off and offered a relaxed smile, "Mind a tag along?" Soon the two ended up at the exotic pets store and went separate ways, Carmen soon found herself in the rodent section when she spotted something interesting. In one section they had pet hedgehogs the young animals were curled up as a group of little boys began poking them. Sighing to herself she moved over, "Oy, brats move along now." She made a shooing motion with one hand as she towered over the trouble makers.

Startled by the older girl and her height, while thinking she was a worker they scattered leaving her to shake her head. That done she moved to the animals herself and with a smile stroked the small hedgehog's soft belly as it relaxed. When it licked her hand she laughed softly, "Happy to be of service."

I had gotten a call from one of my best friends 'Special' *Winkwink* saying something about a girls day and night out. She seemed exited so I instantly said yes. It was a long description of where we were going, but even though I was growing bored I listened intently.

So apparently we were going on some karaoke competition, then to a random hose to watch movies, eat popcorn, drink (normal soda's -_-'''), ect. Then afterwards we were supposedly going to a secret spot Unique and Courtney would go to. That overall was what I was excited for. The next day was eventless despite Special came to band practice. She seemed to really enjoy herself while we played. We had played replayed versions of F-the system(SOAD) and a random song of retardedness. Not Sure what the song was called but I couldn't keep a straight face the whole time.

It came to the hike and all was well. Well until we were scared out of our wits. Apparently there was a cave behind us the whole time. We ran in there hoping whatever was out there would stay away. It did but we kept backing into the moonlit cave, unaware of what was behind us. I looked back and heard a small scream escape a small falling girl. I would have grabbed her and stopped her from the plummet, but I was soon knocked in my-self. Before I could even let out my own scream I blacked out. So the rest of it was all just black.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Tori's POV<strong>~

It was yet again morning, and another dreamless sleep. My dreams had become more and more distant and foreign. It confused me.

I went down stairs to find a yet once again empty house. My parents are gone, like gone, gone. No one has seen them in two years. I don't even remember their faces….well of course not I'm still getting over my amnesia. Not even that is known; how I got my amnesia. Every one said I could have fallen and hit my head on some rock, but I doubt it. See they found me in the mountains. Hikers had been passing by that area and found me. Those hikers were none other than Unique and Courtney.

Ever Since that day they have been more than my greatest friends; they were sisters. I knew a lot of stuff, I was especially good at fighting. Though my 'sisters' get a little creeped out because I'm a pyromaniac. Don't exactly know why it, it's just so beautiful. My thoughts were ripped from me as I soon realized my phone was ringing. The screen had read Unique so I picked it up instantly.

"_Hey, Tori! I was wondering if you could join us for a girls day and night out?"_

"Yeah, sure I don't really have anything else to do. When is it?"

"_Later today"_

"Ok, I'll be there. Oh what exactly are we doing?"

"_Just meet up at my house kay?"_

"Alright see you there," and with that we hung up. I laid back on my bed thinking about what were going to do. Knowing her it was probably something with camping.

Well It was towards the afternoon and I had quite a bit to do. First groceries, second the laundry, thir—maybe I'll just go to the party…

All was fun! We had gone to karaoke sadly it had been a completion. I was third, Carmen was second, and Allison pulled up as first. We ended up going to Unique's house to watch movies, play some games, and soon we had small fight competitions. Carmen and Unique tied up. Unique was miss fancy fingers, she knew almost every pressure point in the body, and Carmen was pretty much the best fighter I've ever seen! When they went one on one, they called it a tie.

Now an hour into hiking and it was starting to get eerie. It was dark by now and the owl's had started cooing. Far of I could hear screeching and probably the small yipping of foxes. I was so glad that we reached the camping point, I just slumped down for a bit. I helped set the fire, and brought out all of the snacks. Like almost all camping trips there were scarey stories and smores.

By far Unique's story was the scariest, she even scared herself! Everyone began talking about their favorite anime; everyone except Unique. She was looking at the scars on her wrists. I felt bad for her, she was probably looking back at her past right now regretting every bit of it. I look back and….well let's just say I don't remember much. I began to have a feeling in my gut, it was weird. It felt faintly familiar. I stood up and walked over to the food. We brought rice balls so I chose one near the middle. By now everyone was snacking on one just talking with occasional muffled laughter.

I was half way through mine when that feeling came back! Then there was a crack that echoed all around us. They all began running towards the cave entrantce. I lingered there for a bit then joined my friends. This was all so weird, and it got worse. At this point everyone was falling, no-one was yelling though. I couldn't yell for some reason. I looked up and saw two men standing over the hole and one in particular struck me as familiar. He was blonde and had blue eyes. I couldn't think any further all had gone black. All that is except for that face.

_Why was it so Familiar?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again! Sorry it was taking me so long to post. I will get the next one posted faster .<strong>

**Thank you once again to those who have let me use your Oc's!**

**Allison comes in, in the next chapter! **

**I swear! I still need one more Oc! If you want to you may ask if you can loin you or your Oc!**

**Blackdragon999 Awaay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMGEEZERZ!**

**Like my signature? Lol**

**Here is the next chapter…YAY!**

**I would be like those other people, and put their (akatsuki) opinions in, but I passed on that. **

**Unique: Yup she was too lazy…-_-'**

**WHAT THE SHITTLEZ!**

**Unique: Ugh…here's the story…**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Unique's POV<strong>~

I began to feel myself slipping from sleeps grip as I soon felt the cold ground. My shoulder was aching, and my legs felt funny. I opened my eyes to find my-self in the middle of a dull, dark forest.

At that point my eyes were open and I shot up from my spot. Though I soon regretted it, my legs had given out from under me. Then I noticed it…

As if it couldn't get any worse I stood and looked around. You could practically see the dark aura that illuminated off of me.

'I'VE GROWN SHORTER!'

I looked down to see the cause but for some odd reason saw…paws?

I blinked a few times trying to make sense of what I was looking at. Though no matter how many times I tried to make the image leave it wouldn't disperse. I had finally began to panic, I ran in circles only to fall. I tried to shake my head but only fell to be dizzy. As if it all failed it ran just a bit, just to clear my head but of course I fell. I guess it was because I wasn't use to the new body. There was a small spring near the tree. I quickly went for a drink and loved it. The small spring was clean and clear, so to speak I saw myself. I was a very unusual k9. I was large, so I was apparently a wolf. I was a dark grey color speckled with black and white spots, but it wasn't what I was interested in.

I stared blankly at my fa—snout, looking at the markings that were there. They were defiantly interesting. It consists of a swirl and had rimmed itself to a point. The marking almost looked like an eye just on its side. Dot's surrounded the shape, while there were four that made it look like it was in a square. I looked closer to find smaller dots forming a diamond around the four bigger dots.

I instantly looked away as a loud crack echoed throughout the forest. I didn't see anything at first so I shrugged it off. It came again, this time in a constant crackle. I jumped around and noticed a light glowing off in the distance.

Only then did I notice how cold it was. I was shivering like mad and it didn't help that I had gotten up about five minutes ago. I curled into a tight ball attempting to saver the heat but alas it was futile. It may have been the stupidest thing to do yet I got up shook myself off, and began heading towards the glowing fumes.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Itachi's POV<strong>~

Kisame had been acting different for the past two days. It made me wonder if it was because of the disappearance of our allies. Or the feeling I had as well. There had been this nerve racking feeling at the pit of my stomach making it hard to ignore. Not only to mention that every time we passed an innocent bystander would he just want to kill. Now he passes it up as if it were nothing. Though it made me more comfortable not doing so; it worried me.

Being the ally problem, we had lost Kakuzu and Deidara about three weeks ago. We searched high and low yet nothing, they hadn't been caught, they haven't ran, they just disappeared. Pein confused by this left it be saying if we found anything to report right away.

Night had come and rest was needed. I looked at Kisame still trying to keep the worry away, but it had shown. Kisame took the hint and soon set his prized sword down.

He had gone off for a meal, while I started the fire. It didn't take long nor was it quick. I used common flint stones, which were giving me a hard time. After I started the fire, Kisame came back with three plump fish. I wasn't in the mood to eat much so I took the smallest one out of the three.

We sat in silence eating till I decided to ask the question I've wanted to ask since I noticed Kisame's change in mood.

"Have you felt it...?" It took him a minute to realize I had spoken.

"What?"

"Have you felt what I felt lately?" that defiantly didn't come out the way I wanted it to.

"Huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Not that way… Have you felt that there's something wrong?"

He stared at me with a dumbfounded look then looked down. It was once again a silent wait, till the fire let out a loud crack. Kisame looked up with the same cocky smile he wore.

"PHEW! There for a while I was thinking it was just me!" I just nodded and continued to nibble on the fish. The smell and sound of the fire was actually comforting, and the glow was attracting. Soon sleep was growing over me, and I let it.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Courtney's POV<strong>~

Something was prodding my side, screaming for me to wake. I didn't want to so I left my eyes closed. I heard an irritated huff something grabbed my neck. I was seriously confused, for the part of my neck they grabbed was loose skin. I opened my eyes expecting Unique but instead was a very familiar face.

It wasn't any of my friends, no. To explain it all out, I saw big blue eyes and the normal spiky hair seen on a certain someone. This is defiantly weird because he just continued to stare me in the eyes.

"Hey little guy! So you really are ok?" He practically blew my ear drums out. I'm not sure if he was expe…WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN BY LITTLE GUY!

I don't care who this person was but wasn't it a little early for Halloween! There was no doubt in the world I was around the same height as him! I tried to respond but instead, all that came out was a snarl. I stopped quikly, and tried to instead slap him. This time instead of my hand was a paw! So in a calm and orderly way I looked down at my-self to see a fuzzy, gray body. There was silence passing between me and the weird boy until I practically shrieked in his ear.

I jump out of his hands and franticly began prancing. In my mind; it was playing over and over.

'YES, YES, YES, YES! IT HAS HAPPENED! I AM A RACOON! WOOHOOOO!'

I when I stopped, the cosplayer had disappeared. I had no idea where the hell he was…that struck me a thought. Where was Unique? Where was every one? Come to think of it the last thing I remember was falling…

Oh SHIT! I hope everyone is ok! Without thinking I ran off trying to put aside my aching legs, and focus on my friends.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Allison's POV<strong>~

I stood watching the glowing embers of what use to be a fire, while Zarina was poking at some food that was left out. I huffed in annoyance. I had just arrived to this camp and the party was already over!

Zarina came up with her sly little smirk eating what seemed to be a rice ball.

"Zari, where did you get that?" She gulped down what she had in her mouth before replying.

"It was over there. All of it is fresh and warm," I looked at her confused. I had gone to check myself and sure enough it was warm and none too hard. That was odd… why would they leave? Not to mention all of the stuff they most likely brought was still here. I looked around a little more before Zari shouted that she found something. I rushed over to find Unique's prized anklet lying on the ground. I knew something was up by then. Unique would never let that thing leave her even for a millisecond. So it made me wonder. I looked up to see a cave and the moonlight emanating from it.

It was somewhat chilly inside but it smelt really good. Water was slowly dripping from the top, down to a crystal clear pond. This cave was truly amazing! The water reflected the moon light that shown in, to the cave walls. The smell was probably from the cherry blossom tree right above the cave. Zarina came up and took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful! Not to mention the wonderful smell!"

She was right, this couldn't get any better. I remembered at that moment why I was here! I looked in the pool that circled the steep hole in the middle of the cave… wait a second. I looked over to the hole to soon realize there was a slipper next to it.

"Great! Yet another Cinderella story!" Zarina threw her hands in the air causing her jacket to wrinkle.

Now may not be the best time, but since our names are known…why don't I tell you about me and my friend.

My name is Allison Coral, my hair falls in curls past my shoulders. My eyes are a dark blue, and my skin is pale. I was wearing black shorts at the moment so I guess I was lucky. It has been warm lately.

Zarina, She has black hair but streaked it an icy blue along her bangs. She, like me, has blue eyes but they were almost silver! She at the moment was wearing a dark red shirt, black sweat pants, very loose vans with skulls pasted on the tongue, and her favorite hoodie which in turn was pattered with skulls.

"Hey, Alli!"

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Why? I like that name instead of saying Allison…Alli"

"Stop that!"

"Why Alli?"

"Because I don't want a nick name!"

"Aaaaww! Come on it can't be tha—" For some reason she stopped. I turned around to see her falling to the ground. It surprised me, I ran over to her scared out of my mind!

"Zari!"

No answer, but I did here an inhumanly cackle come from a dark corner in the cave. I turned around to see what it was. Though something didn't let me. I felt a sharp pain to the side of my neck, and before I knew it had fell to the ground as well. I still had Zari in my hands latching on for dear life. Then a foot rested on my side for a mere second before shoving us closer to the damned hole. My vision was growing even more blurred as I got closer. Urging to see what would happen next I kept my eyes open the longest I could. I wish I hadn't. It took one last shove before me and my friend began to plummet down the dry trench. I could still here the scary chuckle before I finally let the unconscious witch consume me.

**And this is why I hate camping!**

* * *

><p><strong>An**

**Sorry! Oh so sorry!**

**Unique: can you tell she's sorry?**

**I promised to get this out on Sunday but I didn't! Oh the damned IRONY!**

**Unique: Oh god! Well anyway sorry for this being late…she got side tracked way to much…didn't you draggy?**

_**Blackdragon999**_** is not available! She is sulking elsewhere. Leave your Reviews and what not down below!**

**Unique: -_-' Oi! Review, correct, request! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had thoughts about changing the name to 10.1 Akatsuki, and I did for a bit…theeen I changed my mind.**

**YEAY! I finally have this chpt out!**

**Anyway…**

**Wahoo, let's get on with the story…**

**Unique: Finally!**

**Not you again… -_-**

* * *

><p>~Tori's POV~<p>

It seemed like hours that I just sat there trying to make sense of what had become of me. I was an owl, like the smart person I was I was perched on a low branch. I already had my panic attack, but that soon stopped do to the cause of the familiar feeling. This was going to kill me! That feeling has been stalking me, and I know it! Something interrupted my thoughts when I heard a crack!

My head shot around looking for the source of the disturbance. All I saw at first was complete black then I saw a small figure moving within it. It hopped out carefully inspecting its surroundings. I knew it was gross but my stomach was calling for it. I was hungry and dying for food. So this being the only way out I went swooped over to it and pinned it down. I landed horribly but at least it didn't get away!

I was regretfully about to stick the black rabbit before I screamed at me, "Get off of me you over grown cockatoo!"

I didn't get off but stared at it before I realized whose voice it was.

"Tsuki!" The small creature froze then looked at me.

"T-Tori is that you!"

"Yeah, so you got stuck with same curse huh?" I said stepping off of her.

She shook herself off and looked at me the 'duh' look. Not sure if that's even possible for bunny, but I got the vibe. We stood in an awkward silence till we heard something rustling in the bushes right across the clearing we were in. I shot up and flew to a higher branch at the tree, while Tsuki took cover in one of the bushes. As if on cue two men stepped from those bushes bickering at each other.

Then it hit me. There was that sickening, gut retching feeling again. I looked at the men through the leaves and saw that blonde boy! I felt as if I was going to fall out of the tree that feeling was pulling so much! I decided flat ground would work much better, so I flew to where my friend was hiding comfortably. I guess I scared the men because when I flew over head I let out a loud screech. I landed in the bush better than before and turned to look at Tsuki.

"Sorry, anyway we were talking…wait do you suppose the others are the same way?"

"I think so…wait doesn't your name mean bird?" I looked at her for a bit.

"Yeees,"

"And I had a black rabbit tattoo,"

"Yes, ok,"

"Courtney loved raccoons,"

"Alright! What are you trying to say!"

"What if each thing represents each person!"

"Well that makes a good point…but I still don't get how we were separated."

"If Courtney turned into raccoon…I wonder how she's taking it," Tsuki said deep in thought. And as if on cue guess who came running out of the blue! The raccoon stopped and stared at us for a while probably wondering why I hadn't eaten a rabbit yet, so I decided to break the godforsaken silence.

"Courtney?"

"Omegoodnass! I am so happy I found you guys!"

"Oookaaaay, so besides your journey through the woods; what did you find?"

"Beside some cosplayer, nothing" I looked at her weird, why would there be a cosplayer in the middle of a forest? I scanned around and soon remembered the men behind us.

"I forgot! I know it sounds stupid but we need to get to other side of the clearing,"

"What! Why?"[Both]

"Well if we go around we'll be making too much noise and they would know anyway, so I figure if we sprint across…well me fly but then it would be much easier anyway," they stared at me like I was crazy then seemed to understand. It wasn't all that dangerous but at this point we were small and still a little confused.

When we ran, well they ran they were startled again. I looked at the taller man as I flew overhead and then it struck me! He looked exactly like one of those characters off of that anime Naruto! He had stitches like that guy Kakuzu. Strange and the blonde next to him was Deidara? That damned feeling hit me again! It was literally taking the breath out of me and in an instant I had begun to plummet.

Lucky me I caught myself in the air and quickly flew for a nearby branch.

"Tori! Are you ok, we saw what just happened?" Courtney said panting.

"Yeah I'm ok, but for some odd reason that blonde seems faintly familiar…"

"Doesn't he look like Deidara? I mean how crazy is it that he has all the traits?"

I stared at her and shook my head; she obviously didn't get what I meant. I looked around; spotting a fox hole I instantly flew towards it. It was at least something we could take shelter in. Conveniently it was empty, and what I'm guessing was a stale scent.

I still want to know more about that boy! So tonight I'm sneaking out to find out more about him.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Deidara POV<strong>~

Me and Kakuzu had finally come to recognition of the place we were in. We had gotten stuck, Kami knows where! Not to mention the fact that we had gotten stuck there for almost a month!

I would be so much happier if I didn't know what was going to happen when we got back to the base. It would be punishment, our ears chewed off, interrogation, or all three! I plopped my-self down at the base of a tree trying to pry those thoughts from my head. Kakuzu had already fallen asleep; I just looked up to the stars hoping for some comfort. My sister had gone missing, and no-one could find her! Hints the no-one. I then remembered the girls that we had seen falling. One in particular had caught my eye; she looked exactly like my sister.

Oh well I wanted to at least see something fun, I didn't even have my clay pouch! I heard the cooing of an owl nearby, actually really close. I looked up to see a fairly large owl looming over my head. At first it was just a little creepy then when it did nothing; just for the hell of it, I ushered it next to me. To my surprise it listened and swooped down to low branch that was next to my head. It was huge!

This owl was particularly beautiful, it was a common barn owl but its coloring was extravagant. All along the front was pure white and when it came to the wings it was a collision of reds, oranges, and yellows. Mixing with those colors were the common colors of black and white speckled everywhere. It just stared at me with those beady black eyes tilting its head every so often. I laid down staring at the stars, realizing how tired I was. The owl stayed there just staring at me. I closed my eyes actually thank full to be home somewhat, and just like that fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Unique's POV<strong>~

I was sitting inside a large shrub, trying to see who had the fire going. I could see one man but the other was hidden. The one I could see had sleek black hair and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Funny where had I heard that description before? Sorry if I forgot to mention this but I have memory issues. I could be talking about one subject, pause for a bit then start on whole different subject.

But I swear that certain subject was tearing at the back of my head. My stomach was on the verge of its own earthquake because I was smelling food! I stuck my face from the bushes and well the guy that had been hidden from my site startled me! Not only because of the fact that he was blue and did somewhat looked like a fish, but the fact that he was right next to me! He was just smiling down at me with a creepy and intimidating grin. I had such an urge to run but my body wouldn't listen, I was frozen in place. It didn't help that I was cold, so I looked pretty pathetic at the moment. He knelt down next to me and amazingly only patted me on the head. I thought it was a little awkward but soon remembered that I was a human hiding within a k9.

I shrunk away unsure of this man or fish thing. He grinned wider causing me to disappear into the bush.

"Hey, hey just seeing what'cha wanted" I heard a voice say. I poked my head out to luckily find him walking away, but what was torture was I saw a plump cooked fish sitting not too far from where he was.

I couldn't look at it anymore, it was almost painful. I turned away yet forgot I could still smell it. This was going to kill me so I began walking away until I heard a whistle. I whipped around to find the weird blue guy dangling the fish in front of my face. Okay now I was confused.

"Come on already! Take it, it's for you!"

Without even meaning to I tilted my head. He sighed and set it down in front of me. I was defiantly hesitant refusing to eat it, but my stomach was screaming in protest. So I took it away just a bit and took my first bite. I continued to eat ravenously feeling awkward. He was watching intently the whole time! I stopped looked at him and turned back to him so I could eat in peace. I soon realized that I couldn't eat anymore. Like that point when you feel so awkward that you stop what you're doing; I was at that point.

I looked at him and luckily for me he had gone back to his spot near the fire going. The two men were going to sleep which made me happy! I finished this quickly and just lay down in my current spot. I was near the shrub I came from and luckily the fire was pushing heat in all directions. I had lost all signs of my chill and soon found myself sailing the seas of sleep.

I didn't want to be here! I just wanted to go home, find my friends and eat cheeseburgers! Being a wolf was uncomfortable; the fur was like being wrapped in a straight jacket just with free arms. I began humming in my head for at least some point of comfort. It worked, I was finally sleeping and it was a great sleep I almost freaked out how comfortable it was.

I fell to a warm darkness when I finally relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo sorry guys! I can't believe it took my lazy ass so damn long to post this!<strong>

**I defiantly swear these next one have a one and a half day limit(maybe a two day limit).**

**I still am really sorry! TT^TT**

**Unique: Stop it…**

**BU-**

**Unique: No Damned Buts! ^-^ sorry 'bout that review and in the next chpt. There will be a tossup.**

_**~Blackdragon999~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I have done it! I sat on my butt and got this done! Yeay!**

**Well hope you like this chap!**

**Unique: yes we dearly hope so**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Zarina's POV<strong>~

My head wouldn't stop spinning when I had awoken. My head and neck hurt like a son of a bitch! There wasn't much else to do but lay there or get up and see what was going on…so I laid there. I looked around feeling myself finally getting to a point where I could use it without pain. So slowly I pulled myself to my fe- my….my…my….paws! I fell to my new furry butt in complete shock. I remembered Allison, and not to long after found a limp body that was soon recognized as a lion? I already looked myself over I was a little red and brown fox. Even though the moment was a shocking one, I was cute.

I slowly made my way to the unconscious lion and prodded it with one han- paw. Sure enough it began to wake. Though when the lion at what I hoped was Allison looked at me she just jumped back a few feet.

"What the hell! Where the hell am I?" She gasped all of the sudden. Not but a few seconds later she began screaming my name which to me was coming out as tiny little growls. If I had the arms to do it I would glomp her!

"Allison! Stop moving and look at me!"

"What the- where are you!"

"To be referred to as the little red fur ball, look this way!" Allison whipped around, looking at me her eyes widened. She ran over still unsure of the situation.

"Zarina, what happened? Why are you a fox?"

"What are you talking about, haven't you realized? We are now fuzzy buddies," she stared at me confused. I began pushing her towards a random little stream to show her what I meant. This was going to be fun explaining! Wait a second I didn't even know myself!

~_Time Skip~_

We sat in an awkward silence staring at each other. Neither of us knew what to say let alone do! Finally out of all of it I broke the silence.

"Umm, hey Allison? Do you think it's possible that the others ended up here the same way?"

It took her just a little bit to find her voice. Then when she finally seemed to snap out of it she looked at me.

"I-it's a possibility. It might also explain why everything back at the camp was left the way it was," yet again there was silence. Though soon rescued by it, it seemed to last forever! Allison got up and began walking to the dark forest. Though it was day, it was still a little dark in there. All the more creepy. I didn't say a word I just began following.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Tsuki's POV<strong>~

Yesterday's fiasco was still buzzing in my head, and like the damn fly it was it wouldn't go away! All I wish I could do was use that old saying "Shoo fly don't bother me," but alas it was not a fly.

Back on topic! I rose to my now known paws slowly. I winced from the pain that shot through my body. With every step I took there was more and more pain! Once I reached the river I sunk myself in it. I could feel all of the dirt and pain just wash away like it were never there. It was weird being a rabbit and all. I could hear almost everything and the weight of my ears was kind of uncomfortable. Please don't get me started on the plump fur ball of black that decided it wanted to stick to my butt! Surprisingly the only thing that felt comfortable was my feet! Ha-ha lucky rabbit feet.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye, seeing that it was only Courtney and Tori waking up I turned back to having fun in the cold water. I wish the peace could have lasted longer but that weird cosplay guy came running through the bushes! I was lucky enough to jump out of the way before he lunged at the water. I think I saw smoke emanating from where the boy jumped in. I backed up to my friends, Tori on her little branch and Courtney just laying there. We waited about five minutes give or take before he finally came up from the water.

"Phew that was close, un!" he then looked at us. He looked a little confused to; probably the same reason Courtney was when she found us. His eyes then settled on Tori.

"Hey, your that bird from yesterday!"

What the hell! I looked at Tori and sure enough there was that 'busted' look.

"Umm, Tori. What is he talking about?"

"Weeell, last night I kinda went to see him…"

"And may I ask why?"

"Well he seemed familiar,"

"Of course he does he's cosplaying as Deidara!"

"No that's not what I me-" I was cut off by the other man charging over to the so called cosplayer.

"Deidara! I can't even handle you with your damn bombs, what the hell makes you think I want you to do them randomly near me!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't handle it! I've been without it for almost a month!"

"Whatever, I think I spent too much time near Hidan," great now they're roll playing! I just stared and glared at the three (including Tori) waiting for some type of hint. An idea quickly popped into my head! I whipped around and faced my two, now shocked friends.

"You guys, what if we follow them! Maybe then we can get out of this god forsaken forest!"

"Sounds like an idea, but….what about the animal problem?" Courtney said still shocked but more overly confused now. Now that I thought about it, we were animals and it was all reality…I hope not.

The decision was made and we decided to follow them, seeing it as the only way to be free of this place. Sure we could have Tori fly and find out where we were, but she couldn't fly well. She would tire after only a minute of flying. So when the duo finally started their dissent so did we. I hope we find everyone! I'm just glad Zarina and Allison weren't there yet.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Unique's POV<strong>~

I was standing in some weird, dark place. All I could see was a faint light that was coming closer towards me. I just stared very confused; I was human and tired. I brought my hands up to my face to examine them to be sure it wasn't a dream heck I even pinched myself several times! So it wasn't a dream…

I looked up just in time for that bright light to blind me and for it to form a slight head ache. I slowly looked up adjusting to the light; the next sight I saw was inexplicable! I stood next to a shimmering lake bathed in the colors of the sunset. The clouds above were like fire, and the grass I stood on wa-

I was over my montage after returning to earth. My eyes were wide with fear, my heart was beating at an irregular rate, and me, and well I was staring at something that had no beauty. I was staring at a giant bloody mess. There were people standing all around screaming and there was a girl lying on the ground dead. I almost screamed myself seeing who it was. All I could do was stare at the motionless figure. Let's just say her eyes were a dark hazel like mine, Brown hair that was masked with blood. Hair like mine. And last but not least, no, nowhere near least. The person, who lay on the ground, was none other than….m-

I jolted awake by the prodding at my side. I turned to face none other than the blue skinned man giving me a toothy grin. I huffed and got up to walk away then realized something; the freaky dude had hold of my tail. I yelped and flipped around to glare at him. For some reason my tail was sensitive as well as my ears. I snarled at him and began to walk away again.

"Where're you going?" I looked at him. What the hell was he expecting? Like hell this small fry…do not comment…was going to be a pet! But sure enough,

"Aw come on I actually was taking a liking to you (insert pouty face)" I was this close|| thiiis close][to biting him! Then a thought struck me, he has the food and warmth while I have the brains. So you know what, I'll go along as his…_'pet'_… for the food. Hanging my head in fake defeat I walked forward and sat at his blue feet.

"Kisame, we are not bringing it with us," the other one said emotionless as ever.

"Come on Itachi! We've been out on a mission for a few weeks and for the first time I'm getting bored!"

"Without the insolent mouth you remind me of Hidan," I was listening to them arguing over bringing me or not when I thought the names over. Why did those names sound familiar? I went into deep thought trying to remember where I had heard those names! I couldn't think of anything, nothing was coming to mind. So deep into thought I hadn't seen the fist pump 'Kisame' did. Before I knew it I was in a tight grip trying to get free for air.

"Kisame may I ask why you're so childish this day? You have been acting so strange lately,"

"Sorry, I guess having a k9 companion brings back old memories."

Damn It! Of course he has to be hyper _today_! Damn it all to hell! Bare with it mini bare with it!

_~Time Skip~_

Kill me, Kill me, Kill me, Kill me, KILL ME! I swear that was the tenth time I've gotten a death hug, and him, he has several burned holes within his head. I ran out of spaces to burn for his head and moved to his back. I could only last ten minutes and having lasted ten hours! Oi, I think Itachi finally caught on to my irritation and decided to stop for the night. It was only ten hours that I had been with them. Now I refused to go any further. Tonight after my fill on something to eat I would sneak away and find my own way for a meal.

The fish was kind of tasteless but none the less good. The fire was finally dimming, and so was the duo's consciousness. I tossed the bones into the fire and set off to find a different place to sleep.

It was about an hour later that I had found a small cherry blossom tree that had a nice pile of shrubs and grass. I laid on it almost fell asleep instantly. Before I had the chance to enter my slumber that dream popped into my head again. I tried to shake it from my head, I didn't want to see it anymore! It just crept right back into my mind filling my mind with that face, the face that I would want anything but to see in blood. It scared me to think that it had to be that face oh so recognizable. The face that wanted to haunt me, the one that wanted to scare to wits end.

**That face was Courtney's…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mwuahahahahaa! Oh yeah a kind of cliff hanger!<strong>

**Damn thy laziness! Couldn't I just have one of those 'work work work' butts but noooo I get the 'forgets things easily' butts.**

**Unique: Do I want to know why you're talking about butts?**

**NO!**

**Unique: Ok then! Review plz! Oh and finally we rememb—well I remembered that we need an edita! If someone is willing we shall work something out for the better or hopefully bestest!**

"**Price check on Prune Juice, Bob! Price check on Prune Juice!"(Batty Koda from Ferngully)**

_**~~Blackdragon999~~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**K so I immediately started working on this chapter after the previous one. I kept thinking "I shall get this done! For This. Is. SPARTA!"**

**No joke it was bad, my poor mother was in the room at that point. **

_**In memory of my mother's sanity.**_

**Unique: On with the story, we do disclaim naruto and any characters! We do however Own Courtney!**

**Courtney: WHAT!**

**Unique: Hahahahahaaa!**

**Why do you bother me so!**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Kakuzu's POV~<strong>

The little runt Deidara was going to drive me insane! He continued to complain that he couldn't use his bombs. It was better than Hidan ranting on about something completely stupid. This may sound stupid coming from someone my age but we were being followed by that trio of animals. Since they were animals I didn't bother doing anything.

"Deidara, will you please be quiet!"

"Aw come on Kakuzu! You can't tell me that you missed something too!" He paused, "There is no hiding it old geezer, and I know you miss punching Hidan's face in!"

"It's fun hurting him, but just the thought of coming back to his foul mouth is what irritates me," Deidara was now walking in boredom needing the clay to one of his bombs.

"Deidara I swear if you let that thing off anywhere near me, you're my next donor."

I don't think he got what I meant until he thought it over. He looked at me with a doomed expression, and then just played with the spider wriggling in his hand. The walk was then on quiet with the occasional rustling of our stalkers. The main priority we had at that moment was to find one of the Akatsuki members, or to get to the base. Sadly with my luck the terrorist kept grunting and whispering to himself which once again was getting on my nerves. I was about to whack him over the head when I heard familiar bickering. I turned my head to the source of the sound and sure enough caught site of who it was. I grabbed Deidara's arm and began trudging over to them.

I grunted as the blonde's hand bit down on my own. Giving him a deadly glare, we entered the clearing to see none other than the inseparable partners. Kisame and Itachi looked our way and instantly gave a surprised look. Even the stone cold Uchiha had a slight emotion showing.

"So we finally find you guys! Where the hell have you guys been!"

"If only we knew, grumps here didn't even bother looking around," did he just call me 'grumps'?

"Coming from the boy who wanted to see everything,"

"But-"

"But nothing; if it is possible can we return to the base now?" Kisame and Itachi looked at each other then nod. Itachi spoke up right before we set off.

"Leader was thinking you two ran off and abandoned the Akatsuki. Seeing as we couldn't find you he was growing angry. He will be pleased to know you still are loyal to the organization,"

"Can we please just go, my bed is calling for me…?"

That boy Deidara was driving me insane! I did have to agree with him though; we were tired for some reason. But since we are back in reality I am glad….nope never mind.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Unique's POV<strong>~

I woke up with a searing headache. I cringed at the sunlight that was cast down upon me. All I wanted to do was get this damn headache, no migraine, away. I got up slowly and began to search for water. My fur was sticking to me on my stomach and neck. It was defiantly uncomfortable, weird, and irritating!

I swear walking for an hour and a half was aggravating; I couldn't find water anywhere! I was dragging my paws by now and my tail was low. I was dehydrated, and then out of all of it I saw it! Like heavenly thing it was I saw the clearest river! I ran to it and began to lap ravenously. It's funny how I got used to my new form so easily. I was running just fine I could feel everything; I was fine with my new hearing, though it was weird. The ears and tail felt really weird. The new weight was different than my normal butt and hair.

After filling myself full I jumped in the water to cool off; it was really hot! I didn't stay in there to long considering night is cold and it was coming just a bit sooner than I thought.

~_Time Skip~_

GOD DAMN IT! I'm freezing my ass off! Ok so when I said it was coming sooner than I thought, make that two hours sooner! I was trudging along grumpy as hell when I came upon an old fox hole. Crawling up to it I could feel the warmth emanating from it. Without hesitation I crawled inside. It wasn't at all snug, sure it was warm, but the inside was quite big! At least I could have a nice warm sleep.

Or so I thought. There had been foot steps outside of the den, which I thought was Mr. I'm Blue. But then there was a smaller silhouette entering the tunnel. Before I knew it I was getting a loud growl and also having my ear chewed off….literally.

"Who are you and _**why**_ are you in my den!" It was a guy, and while I had the chance I caught the site of bright orange. Looking him….glancing him over again I saw that he was a small tiger.

"Who are you!" He said bighting harder.

"Ow-ow-ooww! Ok, okay! I was just looking for a warm place to stay! LET GO!"

"I also asked who you are! You couldn't smell my scent?"

"Alright! My name is Unique! And what the hell do you mean by yo- I mean I think I just missed it…"

"You can't smell it can you,"

"I can smell just fine thank you!"

"No you can't"

"YES!"

"No you can't"

"I can!"

"Can you?"

"…..S-so what if I have a little trouble with smelling!"

"It's not little trouble is it?"

"….no," god who was this guy! Mr. know it all! What's with me! Naming people off! I was becoming very suspicious of this tiger. He backed off and looked away towards the entrance. I was kind of confused then he went to one of the corners. Before I knew it there was a small roll tossed in front of me. It looked glazed but different. I looked at him then the…'roll'…then him again.

"It's dango, just eat it,"

"…weren't you just trying to tear my ear off? Now you're giving me food,"

"I think we should talk," okay that's not creepy at all.

"Okay, I think you're stuck in the situation I am,"

"And what do you mean by that"

"Are you really a human?" Oh god how the hell do I respond to that! Wait he said he's in the same situation as me right? So does that mean he's a human too?

"…yes, how'd you know that?"

"My name is William Uke and I've been stuck here for a while. I am in fact a human….tiger at the moment."

"What! You're that guy reported missing!" We stared at each other before he gestured to the 'dango'. I was very unsure of everything, then he spoke up again!

"That mark on your head gives it away, mine is on my tail."

"So if you know so much then…how do we turn back?"

"This may sound pretty stupid but sleep under a Sakura tree, though there are things I must te- WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"

"Sakura trees are cherry blossom trees right? So I'm going to go find one!"

"Will you listen to me! There are things I need to tell you!"

"I am not going to listen to a tiger cub just so it can complain! Bye!"

"Fine but at least grab this blanket," he said pulling a blanket from his den. I looked at him just a little confused.

"Why do I need to bring a blanket?"

"You don't want to listen to me, so this is the least I can do for whatever pride and joy you have left,"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

So with that I ran off. What the hell was he trying to tell me? Save me my pride and joy? God I just want to get out of this place, for the first time in my life I want to go home! I just kept running and for some reason kept the blanket harnessed on my back. I was defiantly eager to get back to normal no matter what that _William_ says.

Luckily for me it only took me about thirty minutes to find a small tree, bad part was it was on a hill. I didn't care, it meant normalcy. I did have to admit it was really cold tonight. I put the blanket out and crawled under for the warmth and as if it couldn't come any faster, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Courtney's POV<strong>~

It was night and I was all but awake, Tsuki and Tori were fighting to keep me standing. As if our luck the cosplayers we were following had stopped for the night. Forget being careful! I flopped down and before I knew it….I was simply asleep.

I would say it was a wonderful sleep, but when I dreamt…it wasn't much of a dream. All I did was walk around in darkness and of course dream of my past. Nothing unusual so it wasn't much of a dream.

When I woke Tori was gone but the little black fur ball was curled up near my back. I swear if I wasn't an animal myself I would love to freakin squeeze it! I am not complaining about being an animal considering I am one of the most awsomest animals ever! And if any one complains about my non-word my reply will be "it came out of my mouth didn't it?"

Ha-ha, I think it was about time we got up. Actually I think it was time for us to start sprinting! When I looked at the group of cosplayers…. I regret looking that way.

Oh. My. F-ing. GOD! For cosplayers these guys have the tightest freaking abs I've ever seen! I looked to my side and saw a sleepy Tsuki walking right up.

"Courtney, what'cha looking at?" I threw my self over her. Though she was just a bit older than me, there was no way she would see what I just saw. Oh the abs weren't the only thing visible. Just in case you're wondering they were bathing.

"Courtney! Get the hell off me! Can't breath!"

"The vieweth has tainted thy EYES!"

"What, wait what view!"

"NO! You must not look yonder!" But alas! My friend has forever been scarred. She turned away slowly, beady eyes wide. She looked at me wondering what the hell she just saw. At least that was something we both were scared to know. Tori at that moment was looking at us like we were crazy; we now were.

"Umm, may I ask why you guys look so traumatized?"

"No, no you may not."

"Oookaay theen, So! I think it's about time we head out."

"Not quite yet," Tori looked at me confused.

"Why not?"

"Just trust me, I don't think they're ready yet either."

"What?"

"Oi! Ok, let me put it this way; if you look over there, YOU WILL FOREVER BE SCARRED!"

~_Dread the Time Skip~_

We were finally on the move following the now creepy cosplayers. Tori took my advice and didn't see the awful sight. Me and Tsuki walked in silence not mentioning a word on what we saw; heck we didn't say anything plain out! It was just ongoing silence. Silence till I heard yelling. I know it was important to follow the men, but I wanted to see it! I began to run off before I turned around to tell them to just keep going.

After running for five minutes I came to a clearing with an old tree. Sure it was a tight clearing but it was a clearing. The yelling from earlier had stopped and was over for about two minutes. But the thing that I wanted to see was gone and all that was left was a tiger sitting there shaking its head. Once I moved closer it perked its ears and looked up.

"Who's there?" I didn't step out I only stood there.

"Who is there!" Alright so I figured why not.

"Okay, so once again who are you?"

"Name's Courtney"

"And may I ask do you know a 'Unique'?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me," I looked at him. Cue evil raccoon grin.

"If I want to live?"

"What, no. If you want to see your friend again,"

"Ha-ha! So you are threatening me!"

"No,"

"I know just wanted to pester you"

"Considering many people think of you as a pest (meaning cause she's a raccoon) I would see why,"

So I followed him, and continued on about a mark indicating that we were human; mine was on my ear. I found out everything about him. I also found out that Unique was safe, hopefully.

But what I didn't expect to find...

* * *

><p><strong>Will have to be found out in the next chapter, <strong>

**MWUHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hey damn it! I tried getting this out early….didn't work. So how'd you like? **

**Unique: *trying to keep the alcohol away from Courtney's eyes***

**Courtney: GOD DAMN IT UNIQUE GIMME THE GOD DAMN ALCHOHOL! **

**Unique: Nope you shall suffer!**

**Courtney: MY EYES THEY BURN**

**0.o uh…. So yeah, the little tid bit with the…um exposier….ehem…was different for me. I don't usually write stuffz like that .**

**REVIEW!**

_**Blackdragon999~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! I took some advice and am now write with the align stuff. Sorry if it was Confusing I just like (**_it's more like a habit_**) to write it centered.**

**Anyway hope you like this one, I start out with Courtney's POV to end the tension.**

**And you know what…..HOLY FRIKEN CRAP I FORGOT ABOUT CARMEN! **

**I am so sorry Amekoryuu! I would try to be nice and say I didn't forget….but… I forgot **

**This is going to be a long one for Carman with a short exasperation from Courtney.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Courtney's POV~<strong>

Recap:

I also found out that Unique was safe, hopefully.

But what I didn't expect to find...

Was the many dead bodies littering the grass.

The grass in itself was swamped with blood, the smell was hard to handle. I turned to the orange ball of fluff for some, on what I hoped, incite. William looked at me wondering why I was facing him.

" This? This is a common outlook."

"And you mean…?"

" I mean these shinobi were killed with in a battle, which for ninja is very common."

I looked at him really confused. Did he just say 'Shinobi'?

"Wait did you say shinobi?"

"Yes, why?"

I just stared; was this guy serious? I thought back to that blonde who first introduced me as an animal. I only shook my head to William and proceeded to walk around the nauseating smell. Where was I really?

* * *

><p><strong>~Carman's POV~<strong>

It's been two days since I found my-self here and the only other thing that I had found besides being near a weird looking wall, was the fact that I was a small round hedge hog.

I do have to say, at least I'm not blue.

Today was like the others; I had gotten up and found the small supply of water I claimed. After I took my share of water I ran off to find any sign of my friends. It had long since been that I had figured out we all became animals. I wasn't that hard to figure out the only thing I was still pondering, was of where I was. The place I was settled looked almost exactly like the naruto show and the few times I came to the gate, I almost was convinced.

Today though, I was going to go further in and continue on. I was sick of hiding in that little hole and of being alone. This brings me to my current situation, at this point I was running from a creepy ass badger. Funny how that works, huh?

I dived under a large root for protection watching as the badger searched on for his missing dinner. Of course one of the most courageous people- minus the incident at camp- gets stuck as a hedge hog! I wound myself further into the rooted maze seeing I could crawl up the tree its self. The inside of the tree reminds me of the ant hill in "Bugs Life."

It was really cool! If I wasn't really a human I would stick here and make this my home. Those thoughts didn't last long though, the badger found its way through the thick roots and was now furiously climbing up the inside. He-he I hope the badger can get out, 'cause I found a hole about my size up top.

I luckily made it to the other tree; the drop was a lot longer down than it would be for my normal self. And with that I left the badger scratching at the wood, sighing I and ran off being sure to stay out of site, safe, and on the branches.

~Time Skip~

Okay I turned left, and went forward for an hour… now…

HELP ME! I'M LOST!

I ran to several spots that seemed familiar, but the stones I set there weren't. I kept running as fast as my stubby legs would carry me until I hit a certain spot. I had emerged from a bush and greeted with one surprised face, of one large fox. Just my luck!

I slowly backed myself away hoping it would charge like all other animals and to my surprise, it didn't. Crawling back to the bush I was wondering why it didn't attack. Sure I was happy it didn't but usually they wouldn't just sit there and stare. It was digging at my brain on why it didn't do anything until I heard talking.

"Hey Zarina! I sadly only managed to—why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry! I was just s-sitting here and this- this little he-hedgehog came out of nowhere! I think I scared it c-cause it slo- wly went back into t-that b-bush!"

I peeked my head out curious as to why those voices sounded so familiar. Well, curiouser and curiouser, what I saw was just completely baffling. There was a lion sitting next to that fox, eating fish.

…Doesn't that quote fit perfectly?

"Hey Allison? How long do you think it's going to take to find everyone?"

Now I figure it out…

I sprang forward again, this time wanting to greet the fox. I ran to both of them and just stared at them for any resemblance. It made them a little uncomfortable which was noticeable when they began fidgeting.

"Allison, Zarina? Is that you?"

"Ho- Who are you?" The lion, which I presumed was Allison, asked.

"I-It's me! Carman!" The instant their eyes widened was the instant of my doom. Zarina and Allison both tackled me, which wouldn't have been bad…if I wasn't only five pounds…

I finally freed myself of their writhing forms and backed away. Once they regained their posture they took one look at me and began laughing their heads off. I would be so angry but it was just to funny!

"OH! That's just to freakin funny! The all mighty Carman, a small hedgehog!"

"Gotta go faster! Gotta go faster, faster, faster SONIC-X!"

"You know you did that totally wrong, and IM NOT BLUE!"

We stared at each other for a long while before our conversation led to sleeping and laughter. It ended with sleeping…

I did have to say the walk was quite scenic before we reached a comfortable spot. Though Allison and Zari wouldn't stop fighting! If one would say something the other would counter either saying that something else was right, or that what they said was plain out wrong. We reached a small tree and I instantly crumbled into a small pile of leaves.

Sure they were still yelling at each other but with my surroundings I fell asleep quick. The stars were something I wish we could stare at forever, the site from the cliff, and the wonderful aroma! Well I guess the cherry tree would be the problem for that, but it wasn't a problem.

Good night world, good night my friends… where ever you are…

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously need to stop making promises! I make them and it seems I always break them! UNFAIR! Anyway hoped you liked the story….once again….<strong>

**I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY AMEKORYUU! I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET CARMEN! But… I did… TT^TT**

**REVIEW~! ~**

**~~Blackwolf999~~**


	9. Chapter 9 YAAAY!

**Okay so I kind of quit my other story for a bit so I could completely focus on this one, so now the chapters will be mor****e frequent.**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Courtney's POV<strong>~

We've been walking for an hour now and my feet/paws are killing me!

0And to our luck we finally found the tree! Though I didn't expect to find Unique; as in non-animal Unique.

She was curled up in a ball sleeping under a weird, gray blanket, and….NAKED!

I turned to William wondering why the hell she didn't have cloths on, and to tear his ear off.

"Why the hell…DOES SHE NOOOT HAVE CLOTHES ON!"

"It's an effect. When you turn to your animal, you pretty much shrink out of your clothes or they just slip off. But considering you probably left your clothes behind I'll have to find you two some…don't think I did anything…"

Cue the aggravation mark, oh hey… there it is. I walked over to my dear friend trying to wake her up, but like her normal self she rolled over and smacked away my paw or foot…thing. I climbed up the tree a bit and instantly jumped of landing on her stomach. Of course when she shot up I had to keep the blanket and myself from flying elsewhere.

But when she looked down at me I was thrown off instantly while she held the blanket up herself. After a bit of looking around she soon recognized Will and went after him.

"YOOU!"

"What!"

"William! Did you fail to mention what would happen when I changed back!"

"No, you just happened to fail at listening"

I watched them bicker, completely amused by the situation. I was on the verge of laughing when something new came into the air. Was this how it was to smell things?

Sure enough somewhere down the hill there was movement that was in fact not an animal.

"Uh.. guys?"

"Well you should have tried to tell me!"

"I did but when you would stop to listen at least I gave you the blanket!"

"Guys!"

"Bull Crap!"

"OH! Then why did I bother with the blanket!"

"You guys!"

"I don't know! But you still should have told me!"

"Stop bickering and realize I'm right alre-"

"YOU GUYS! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND REALIZE SOMEONES COMEING!"

Okay that got there attention….

I pointed with my paw where I saw it and we took regonition of the dog with the guy. We instantly went for the tree and without difficulty, climbed up. Lucky for us it seemed as though they were just going to pass through…that was till the dog smelt rodent….

The dog stopped completely mid-run and whirled around to start barking at the now panicking girls in the tree.

First thought; climb higher. Second thought; don't slip. Third thought; screwed. Fourth thought; Oh shit, I slipped…

'I really give a bad name to raccoons!' I thought. Of course it hurt like hell when I hit the ground making me writhe around trying to find the way to get off my back. The dog was running straight towards me barking it's large head off(oh yeah it's a big dog) before there was a stern command from that way. I looked up after I got off my back and saw yet another familier face.

Was that…Kiba?

* * *

><p><strong>KKK so I am majorly sorry! I have no time what so ever to type this god damn story<strong>

**1. I moved (again)**

**2. I am visiting my dad and have no computer access**

**3. Still unpacking**

**4. School**

**5. Lazy**

**6. And my sisters refused to let me near the computer when I had it**

**So sorry if it's short and rushed but I'm happy it's done! ~~BlackDragon999~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry hays I am completely serious when I say I would have had this out earlier but I then took on grounding and was badly deprived of the computer. So I am done saying sorry and will finally kick my own ass till I get these stories done.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Carmens POV~<strong>

So I'm caught up on everything that's gone on for Zarina and Allison how they got here and that dark figure that pushed them in. As much as everything makes sense it's that one bit that doesn't. Who would push us in and try and kill us….or did they know about the whole escapade.

Oh well I know one thing for sure if we get out of this place, I'm never going on a camping trip with Unique again!

But to the present events, right now we were looking for food. Sadly a bunny was the prey, it's a good thing I don't eat cute and furry lives. Maybe being a hedgehog isn't so bad.

"Can't we go get some fish!"

"Do you see a lake or river anywhere?"

"No but come on innocent little bunny against slimy yummy fish!"

They both turned to stare at me, maybe it was because I said slimy then yummy….

"You realize now that I want to eat the rabbit more, slimy fish don't in anyway way sound yummy…"

Allison said with a dull look. I looked over and spotted an owl watching the rabbit carefully. Maybe if I'm lucky it will carry the rabbit elsewhere so I won't have to watch it be eaten. Nope, Zarina charged out from the shrub and almost grabbed it by its scruff, and she would have had it if it weren't for that owl! I love you owl!

The owl was giving off its warning spreading its wings and screeching, though that's not what made Zari stop her pursuit. The owl was cursing at her telling her to back off from not her prey but friend. That's when **it **hit me. No literally it hit me hard. In fact I was sent flying across the clearing, writhing around trying not to land where I was hit.

Once I did land I looked up to see some weird creeps running further on in the forest.

"Oh my god! Carmen a-are you okay!"

"Struggling to breath, and just got kicked like a football, NO IM NOT OKAY!"

Zarina sprinted over to make sure I was okay. She turned around, and even though she knew they wouldn't understand, shouted curses.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING IDIOTS!"

The two opposing animals rushed over obviously concerned, which I was suspicious about. They stopped about two feet away while Zarina helped me lean on her furry leg.

"Is she okay!"

I began glaring at them, so I said (wanting to be a smart ass XD) what any other would say.

"Oh yes I'm just fine! In fact I was just riding on a pegacorn, of to the land of Carmel and candy!"

"W-what?"

"Stupid questions get stupid answers," was all I said in reply.

**~Tsuki's POV~**

The weird trio stared at us a while before I realized something was around the lion's neck. Looking closer I saw an anklet to what I assumed, and it looked an awful lot like Unique's.

"May I ask why you have that around your neck?"

"Huh? Oh this, this isn't mine I just found it."

"No, no I think she means why do you have our friends anklet around your neck!" She instantly looked taken back by the statement but soon had little feline grin.

"So you mean, you know who Unique is!"

Everyone was in the conversation by now.

"Wait so are you saying you know Unique?"

"But not only that why would she even let you near that, she loves that!"

The lion was beginning to get aggravated though she showed little of it. Before she responded the fox who apparently walked off somewhere, came back with a weird expression but held overflowing excitement.

"Hey, guys…uh…"

She padded over to her friend and whispered something in her ear. The feline's face instantly brightened up and in a way smiled.

"Zarina, my girl! I'm sorry I've never said this before but, you are a genius!"

Me and Tori looked at each other before shrugging it off and following them to wherever. Courtney should have been back by now, now that I think about it. Where could that crazy raccoon have run off to?

Oh shit! We lost the cosplay group! Tori and I rushed forward to try and find them. As we passed up the weird trio I had almost had the idea of taking Unique's necklace so we could take it back to her, but I had second thoughts.

Thanks to Tori I could have fallen of a cliff right into a river. Why I blame tori? I was watching where she was going, and at that moment she was flying. But what we weren't expecting was a place down just above the water, it looked like a Japanese shrine. But it also looked like the Akatsuki base!

Well…we found the cosplayers…I think.

**~Kisame's POV~**

We had finally reached the base, and with something better than the information! Though, we have been followed by some bizarre animals. Normally I would think they were ninja but I would be able to sense their charka. We lost them for a while but once we reached the entrance they were there on the cliff. They reminded me of that wolf in a way.

I was torn from my insane thinking when Itachi opened the "door." Walking inside we waited for leader's hologram to show, it didn't take long. Like normal he had an exotically serious face even when seeing the "run aways."

"So you found Kakuzu and Deidara?"

"Yes, they were traveling in the forest."

"Is that so" Leader said, eyes as stoic as ever.

"But they did mention something of interest and use."

And so the two ninja were lead to Peins office (as I call it) and interrogated. All I did was go straight to my room and flop on my bed. Without a care in the world I fell into sleep, hoping I could sleep a day….Or three.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHHAHAHAAA! It is done! So I hope you like, in the next chapter everything will finally start playing out of whack. And they will all have interaction with the Akatsuki and our black cloaked friend!<strong>

**Unique: OH and we need to know who everyone wanted as their (what's the word?) Admirer?**

_**Blackdragon999**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! This was to be done by the 8****th**** no later! It wasn't out by then, so find me and shoot me!**

** Unique: Before she goes into a rampage I'll start the story.**

* * *

><p><strong> ~Unique's POV~<strong>

I watched as the dog, Courtney, and that boy, stare at each other till Courtney quickly scurried back up the tree with me. Though that wasn't one of the best idea's considering they watched her go back up and eventually spotted me and William. My face was completely red due to the fact I was stark naked and in a tree. At first the boy was on guard then he must have realized something. He put his knife thing away and jumped up; which scared me.

"Unique, maybe we should hurry and run," Courtney had said inching to the end of the branch. I only whispered back not wanting to sound crazy.

"To where! We are in a tree if you haven't forgotten! Not to mention I fell like a nude freak!"

William came in by this point, "Girls if you would realize, at this very moment he is coming closer?"

We turned around and sure enough he was more than half way up the tree. I quickly swung my legs over the side of the branch and landed on a more overly stronger plank of wood. What I didn't expect from this is that I could stand rather well and walking across it was easier. I made my way down with out with ease. The instant me and my animal buddies hit the grass we were off! Like hell I'd be caught by a guy in this situation…to bad I forgot about the humongous dog. We were almost out of the clearing when that thing appeared out of nowhere, stopping us in our tracks.

Now the one thing I'm thinking is 'Why the hell are these guys so set on keeping us from freedom!'

William and Courtney went around it while the dog was oblivious to them. I was stuck, I had no idea what to do! That boy was closer now and all I could do was stand there dumbfounded. I could run right or left but I had a longer way to run, but then a thought hit me. Me and Courtney used to do this in soccer all the time! I turned around and began running towards the boy. The instant I was near him it was like I had the soccer ball. I went one way stopped and proceed to run the other way, and it worked! They both caught on quickly and Came after me. Okay! That was it I've had enough of them chasing me!

"Why are you guys chasing me!" He didn't answer right away but when he did it wasn't what I expected.

"It's our current mission," I stopped instantly curious as to why.

"Wait, your mission is to chase me?" He caught up.

"It's to catch you and bring you back."

"Wait, back where?"

"To the leaf village."

Okay, no I was thinking hard. Where have I heard that before! Courtney and William were by my side now watching me as I thought. Courtney was the one to as why I was.

"Um, Unique? I saw you talking with Mr. weirdo, what about?"

"He said something about his mission and bringing me back,"

"Wait back to where! Is he talking about home?"

"No he said, the leaf village I think."

Everyone but William was looking at me or Courtney. K so I understand the two across from us but why was Courtney staring at me?

"Wait you can talk to animals?"

"Maybe I can wha'cha going to do about it?"

He looked at his dog and simply nodded.

"We were told this mission included several other people. We were also told that they had their traits with different animals, we had no idea that you were also able to talk with them."

….Okay then, I just stared at him still confused about the whole "mission" thing. Of course without a second thought I asked why.

"So this "mission" what about it should involve us? More Importantly how would you know about us in general?" He was now at a loss for words.

"Look miss sassy, I was given orders from the Hokage and I intend to follow them without question, plus we're not the only ones after you. Compared to the others, you're better off going with us."

* * *

><p><strong>~Courtney's POV~<strong>

I in an instant became frightened. I knew who he was talking about, but I was thinking this was all some sick trick. It obviously wasn't.

Imagine the look on everyone's face when they figure out, it's all real! But that reminds me, I poked Unique with my paw thing, making her look at me.

"Unique, member when all of the girls were talking about Naruto and the Akatsuki?"

She shook her head, then she nodded her head. I wish her memory was better….

"Well that's who he's talking about. His name is Kiba and we are in the Naruto world."

It took her a bit to realize what I was talking about before yelling in my new sensitive ears.

"What! Y-You've got to be kidding!"

"But I'm not, most people would wish for this but….The instant you get here is the instant you start fighting for your life."

Unique stared at me in disbelief. Kiba grew impatient and instantly went to pick up Unique, to finally go back and finish his mission. Oh did we forget to mention she doesn't liked being touched by men? Oops, sorry Kiba.

Unique looked over seeing him get ready to pick her up and she freaked out jumping away, leaving Kiba a new bruise. He just stood there, probably wondering what just happened.

"Holy crap! I never knew I could jump that far!"

I looked over to see Unique about fifty feet away. What the- How….? Will and I went over to her. She looked at Will expectantly.

"I know a lot but I don't know about power abilities, I only know about our strength enhancements."

"Strength enhancements!"

Unique turned around to see Kiba regaining his stance and began running. I ran after her seeing that he lost her trust. Sucks for you Kiba, looks like you won't be getting your mission done…

Unique sat down in a bush trying to catch her breath and at the same time trying not to shake. Before I knew it I was in a strong hug, my fur getting wet due to her tears.

"I'm so glad you're here with me Courtney! I have no idea what I would do without you,"

"It's ok Unique. He didn't touch you, right? There's nothing to be crying about," She let me on my feet , and crawled further in the bush.

"Should I be worried? All he did was try and pick her up…"

"William, she is direly afraid of men. She's probably not so much when she's an animal, or when they're animals, but she is completely afraid of the."

"May I ask why?"

"Past reasons that will not be explained"

Unique came back and put me back in her lap. She looked like death had come to take her, which is weird considering she looked fine a few seconds ago. Had Kiba scared her that much? I was ripped from my thoughts when Unique's legs began flailing everywhere. Looked up seeing hands around her mouth, a rag above her nose and mouth. William was already attacking the man, I was hanging on to Unique. The blanket was going to stay one according to me.

I was panicking majorly when she stopped moving and when William was flung elsewhere. The rag fell on my snout and the instant it did I was passing out myself, I saw William get up and run after the mystery man just as I saw the ground getting a bit further from me and my friend. Somehow I managed to hang on as we were carried to an unknown place.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Zarina's POV<strong>~

To put our problem in short….We were running from a delusional man, who had dressed us up in some weird clothes, and he is acting like a two year old….

But looking at the bright side of things we got away and currently hiding in a Cherry blossom tree. The other group had stuck with us yet we still hadn't learned their names. Oh well, my mind was elsewhere. As in watching the man's every move as he explored around the tree. I miss my skull jacket and what worse somehow he managed to find this crème colored…thing…and all I say is that resembles pink too much!

"Do you think he's gone?" Allison said fear emanating from her words.

"No he's waiting somewhere, I can feel it!" That was the owl.

"Well in return I can see it…"

Carmen said as she looked towards a tree. Sure enough there he was watching us from far off. First thought was to run, but he wasn't moving just watching us from under that mask. It was then I remembered who he looked like.

"Hey you guys, minus you," I said pointing to the rabbit and the owl, "Doesn't he look a little too much like Tobi?"

"Now that you mention it, he does!" We looked back to his hiding spot only to see him gone. "Wait where'd he go!"

Our faces fell as we looked behind us, there he was but… we saw his eyes, one by one we all passed out.

~~**o0o**~~

My head was throbbing in immense pain, giving sign it wasn't going to end soon. I slowly got up gripping my head to steady it. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes o looked around making out where the hell I was. I saw all my friends laying around on the ground.

My eye's instantly widened in realization. I'm human! They're Human! It was only a dream thank god! But further in the darkness there were openings in the walls….and last I checked we weren't near any walls before the crisis…

"Ugh… what the hell's going on?"

I looked over seeing Tsuki hauling herself up from the ground, the others following suit.

"Have no idea but, hey, at least we're human again." At that realization everyone began looking at themselves seeing it was true. We all jumped at the sound of a man's voice.

"So you're awake? Cool, now I don't have to watch your lazy asses anymore!"

"Whose there!" Tori asked as if he would say it, but I tried too,

"Yeah and why the hell are we cooped up in here like….like rabid….like….fuck! You know what I mean!" All he did was laugh and walk away, want to know how I know? I heard him, his feet pounding like hammers against thick wood. It was weird I could understand if I was a fox but as a human?

Ways away I could hear talking then more footsteps, of course I went to the bars to see what it was. A man stood with two more people within his arms, opening the cell door and throwing them in, None too gentle either. I went over to make sure they were okay but stopped seeing who it was.

_Unique!_

I Picked her up seeing that she was okay, and then identified the other person as Courtney. Everyone came to over to make sure they were okay when the mystery man came back, this time not alone.

"Seeing that you girls are awake, we want to know exactly who you are and of what use we could put you to…"

"If you guys are looking for…_that_… you're out of luck!"

"We aren't, we are looking for fighting, spying or deceiving uses. We have no need or want of that here."

I looked at everyone, they only shrugged. Unique began moving in my arms so I propped her up when she opened her eyes.

"Zarina? Everyone! Wait, where are we!"

"These idiots caught us somehow so k=now they're asking us about abilities to fight"

"What idiots?" I saw Courtney rise from her state of the dead, she simply asked the question again.

"The ones at the door."

Courtney looked that way and almost screamed. There was more light now so I looked and realized why. There at the door stood none other than the leader of the Akatsuki, there stood our fear.

There stood _Pein._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay i am severely pissed at myself in many ways,for many reasons. One of which i got this out late.<strong>_

_**So sice i got it out late i made it kind of long, and changed the plot. So i hope you like the way it turned out in this one!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I'm not exactly sure what to do for this chapter so most of it will most likely be brainstorming and rushed/not thought out. Sorry for any inconvenience. **

**There's always something to hold you back, but it's human nature to find something to push us forward.**

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~Unique…<strong>

Everyone, everything fell into an understanding silence after we saw the man at the door. Not even he spoke. The only thing we were hearing was our intense breathing, and soon after the cackling of who we assumed was Hidan. My legs didn't want to work my body was all the same. I felt pathetic as I lay in Zarina's arm like a dead fish, all the more when she tried helping me sit up. Courtney came by me assuring comfort.

All of what happened before this came back all I could do was shudder at the thought of that man having his hands on me, it brought horrifying images back from the dead. I never really knew a small event such as that could make it to where my stomach would turn. I even felt like throwing up…

Regaining control of myself again I finally pried my lifeless-like body from Zarina's arms and stood up with the rest of the group. I wasn't the one to speak first though, neither were my friends. In fact it was a person who hadn't even been there before we had figured this out in our heads. No, in fact there were several others at the cell door now.

"Leader-sama, I don't think they'll say anything now. It may be best if we leave them be and comeback later." By the tone of voice it sounded like a woman, so that made me relax a little. If it weren't for the act of this situation, I would have relaxed a little bit more. Why world? Why do you excessively like to torture and humiliate me? I could say that it wasn't as bad as the whole being-chased-by-crazy-doggy -dude-thi- nope never mind it was worse.

I could smell them…the creepy people at the barred doors. I could hear them breathing, I could see a tad better, but what's worse is that I could read their thoughts. Okay, I could read all their thoughts except for the one with the purple-gray, ringed eyes. But all around me my friends were thinking the same thing; they could do almost everything I could, if not better. Tori and better vision then I, which also included Allison and Courtney. They were reading thoughts, smelling, hearing, and panicking just as much as I was.

I saw the ring-eyed man nod before he disappeared to hell knows where…I've stopped with god; he's messed with me to much….

All the men at the bars dispersed but one had caught my eye. It was that black haired man from the campsite! HOLY FU—Soooo…this is where they were headed, speaking of "they"…where was the fishy guy?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know this is a gay little chapter but it's something. I even broke my goal for 1000 words! The next chapter will hopefully have more to it than…..this….<strong>

**~~Blackdragon999~~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tsunade's POV**

I listened to Kiba as he explained how his mission failed. As it turns out he had watched powerlessly as one of the few targets were taken, the other shinobi I had sent to retrieve the other targets came back saying either they couldn't find them or had to watch as they were also taken. This mission is turning out to be a pain in the ass. We'll have to wait until there is a clear chance at retrieving them.

Why were these girls so important to that particular person? The dark figure came in about two weeks ago telling us about a mission, saying they were missing relatives or something like that, but I have a feeling something about this mission is going the wrong way it should. There was a knock upon the door and I signaled for them to enter. Kiba was still in the office at the time so there was no need to send for him: the other three stepped in and turned their attention towards me.

"There is something I need all of you to do; it has nothing to do with infiltrating the Akatsuki so calm down!" I said as I saw them tense and breath hitch, "As you know the Akatsuki have the targets, but I need you four to check up on the so called relative then head to spy on their base."

All four looked up and nodded. Kiba seemed a little upset but he was going either way.

"Oh and before I forget, they do have animal instincts; the girls I mean. And Kakashi will be accompanying you with this mission!" They all left, I soon after, sighed. Let them be okay, that cloaked figure is defiantly hiding something important or fatal.

* * *

><p><strong>~My POV(Narrator)~}cause I see all{<strong>

The Akatsuki all sit around discussing the dire problem of getting the information. They couldn't torture the new prisoners due to the fact animal instincts would kick in and probably cause a fatal attack from an animal, they couldn't kill them because they needed them, and no…touching so Pein had put it. Putting their situation bluntly they were stumped. The Uchiha could put them fast asleep but never into genjutsu. Pein himself couldn't do anything. If anyone besides Konan went near the smaller girl she would freak out and jump across the cell. The irritated Leader rubbed his temples frustrated with the outcome of these events. A yawning, blue man stepped out and fastened his large sword over his shoulder. Maybe he could do something without setting off a rampage. Deidara came from the cell looking more than confused.

The only thing said from the blonde was "they're not human anymore." But of course another thing to worry about. In the middle of their "discussion" the girls held in the cells were stunned to see they were animals again. Though some were surprised to see each other; maybe it was because they were on the rival side before they even knew who they really were. Some animals had clothes some didn't, the heavy footfall, cursing, and heated arguments were now growing more and more heard as they came closer to their cell. Unique, the wolf, was curled in a corner ignoring the words of comfort from her friends, while the few who decided to plan were well…planning…

"Look I know we're in a really tight spot right now but we need to figure out how- I mean I just wish we had some hamburgers from…hmmm….Burger Fling or Mcy d's," Carman had changed the subject due to the oncoming criminals, though it made not laughing harder than needed. The men finally stopped at the door opening it and before they stepped in a burly man (if you could say that) was pushed in. It became obvious that he was the one arguing with the others when the arguments began yet again. Unique looked up with wide eyes, but these were the eyes of a scared dog.

Unique hated when the men showed up, and she really didn't want to tell her friends why. They had no idea of the past events in her life, the only thing they know of is the incident of 9/11 and why it involves her parents. If they ever asked why she would only say it was because of a man in the allyways. Not even Courtney; her all time friend knows of her father's actions.

Without throwing myself off topic yet again…or what will be again, I will get to the current situation. The one man who had been pushed in had finally calmed down and listened to Deidara closely at what he was supposed to do. Heheh, the blue man (figuratively and physically) stepped around the blonde and began doing as he was told. He turned towards the female animals and sighed irritably. Of course he had that job, of course he would get the job of talking to women when he hasn't even gone near one for six maybe five years! Yup nothing better for poor old Kisame. What's worse is he couldn't kill a single one of them! Unique on the other hand was quite stunned.

She never really imagined she'd see this guy again, then the images of the torturous hours of being crushed in strong hugs flooded her mind. Now she was back into cowering in the corner of the cell. All was silent.

Every animal (with the exception of the coward) had their eyes on the blue man standing trying to figure out what to do instead of kill them like he normally would. He stood strong only freaking out in his mind and looked at every furry face in the room. One in particular even though hidden, stood out. It was the wolf from before in the woods… so that was a chick…huh…

So Kisame's thoughts went.

The girls of the cell continued to talk amongst themselves, given that nobody but animals could understand, about how they were going to escape from this ungodly place. The ground was hard dirt; Tori suggested that maybe Carmen could do something, while Carmen suggested she could just sneak out past all the criminals. They went with the latter but now the man was in the way of that. And I leave my part off there, now to enjoy the panicked mind of a fish man.

* * *

><p>~ Kisame's POV~<p>

Holy Fuck! What the hell am I going to do! These are all women…well maybe since their animals they'll be a little more stupid? DAMN IT ALL!

Wait, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki…WHY am I freaking out over some little girls? That's just pathetic…

I scratched my neck and did a once over with the girls I was having such a fit about. This was going to be a lot harder than I once anticipated. So for a start I began really cliché.

"Umm… so whats going on here huh?"

Wait how was I supposed to get information if I couldn't even understand these guys?

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE poor Kisame. <strong>

**And what's even worse is that it was permanently his job to persuade the girls into giving out information. Mwuhahahaha! I hate TCAP! And being sick but hey it took all that just to get it out on time huh? Well tell me what you thing and**

**Review, request, correct, thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry about the virus delay!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Pein's POV~<strong>

After Kisame pointed out his problem (which instantly became my problem), I let it be. I've been trying to see if Zetsu could possibly do something which he is in the process of figuring out. I had yet another migraine but instead of trying to rid myself of it, I let it continue its rampage. It kept my mind off other things at least. There hadn't been any need or want to send the Organization out for missions. They considered it a lucky break, well so did I. Zetsu didn't care; from what he said it's something to do he doesn't want to be bored.

Picking myself up from the Demon King's hands I decided it was about time I finally gained a little rest before Zetsu found the information we needed.

~**Tori's POV~ **

This man- I mean Zetsu was speaking to himself…again….

It's been hours since his first appearance. Of course at this time Carman was sneaking around the corner so she could find, as Courtney said, William Uke. Once I saw the last of her spikey but disappear I turned around towards the other girls unsure of what our next most would be. So what if Carman found William? He was an animal like us; even if he changed he had no power against the Akatsuki members.

I walked over to Courtney and like everyone else began to watch the plant man. His argument was heated but because I began to speak to Courtney I didn't pay attention.

"Hey Courtney?"

"Yup?"

"….Do you think you can write?" I said kind of curious. Grant it, being an animal keeps the group of creeps from interrogating us, but we really needed to change back. So I came up with a brilliant plan, mwuahahaha!

Courtney was the only one who actually had semi- hands and if they could write, then we could change back to our human forms. To put it simply if we had pen and paper (something of the sort at least) then we could tell them how we return to normal. Courtney told the whole group about changing back and the slight problem we would have when we did. After I told our masked friend of the plan she nodded and went straight up to the plant man.

She poked him with her paw/hand and when he looked at her she began to make writing motions. He seemed to get it instantly got up and disappeared in a poof-o-smoke. I mentally fist pumped at how it worked so easily, but sadly we're not free of the smoke just yet….

Zetsu came back with Pein trailing behind him this time holding what we needed. I sat beside her making sure she didn't right something funky like "give me bacon." She took the pencil with ease and began writing my exact words, telling them of everything plus the need of something to change into. Pein though seemed quite challenging about it. Wait what th- is he reading my thoughts? Holy fricken crap he is, he really is listening in on my thoughts the basta- shutting up now….

Okay so note to self: Pein can read minds (OvO)!

Let's just say that he did everything we asked on behalf of our cooperation. Everyone that is but Unique…*sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know it's really short but i wanted to get it out soon! Sorry if it sucks!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**~Tori's POV~**

It's been a month since we told the Akatsuki of our issue of human transformation, but our problems are behind us…..and on our heads…

A few days ago we had soon realized that we HAD to go back to our reality or we could be in serious trouble. For instance; us girls had woken up to a weird sensations. Not even sure as to what it was we left it alone and forgot about it. A week after that I was shaken awake in a frantic manner. It was Unique who had been more secluded and quiet than normal; she had shaken me awake to point out an important issue. Turns out that night our problems had just started. Everyone had visible traits from their animal sides.

Unique had a distinct grey tail.

Courtney had thick black whiskers (weird I know).

Arianna had gained ears had eyes of a lioness.

Zarina now had ears and a tail….

Though I had gained the biggest change of all: I had wings.

Though that wasn't the end of it. We had all continued to change every week. Carman had secretly returned several times to tell us of the help she was receaving and the help that was soon coming for us but she was having problems of her own. Like us she was changing but was also at that time of year the (.) which really sucked…

Carman had found William the day she left, luckily and was discussing the situation over with the other Shinobe. Unique was still on the cold side but was slowly warming up to the creepy group. Though if Hidan was near, her cheery (not even) mood would vanish and she would scurry off to the corner. I swear that corner is carved with the words "Unique's Corner."

What I thought was weird though, was the fact she didn't mind the blue shark man… Oh well this is Unique. She has this fear of men for some odd reason, one she won't even tell us about. I was playing with my feathers weirdly unsure of what else I could do.

The Akatsuki had let us out of that cell a week ago and all I do for the time being is sit on a high ledge in the cave and play with the multicolored feathers on my back. I looked down trying to see where my friends were but instead saw my talk buddy coming up this way. Deidara had officially become my talk buddy, and for some reason he's always nice to me, and then he starts talking about blowing stuff up. I just talk about my love for fire. But today was different.

My instincts were freaking out and I felt really worried and depressed, and from what I had seen of friends earlier….

Something is wrong.

Something terribly wrong is going to happen….

And I have a feeling it has to do with us in general.

**~Kiba's POV~**

Carman was speaking with that weird boy and keeping Akamaru busy while I had spoken with to the hokage again, reporting the news Carman had brought back. She had already told us of her and her friend's conclusion about what was happening to them.

Carman was told of the mysterious person who had been looking for them and it was confirmed that person was to be kept away from the girls. I was assigned to watch over the animal girl until further notice but the only problem I had with this situation was the fact that she had to use my house to stay. I had finished speaking to the hokage and returned back to my house tailed by Carman and Akamaru. Carman seemed down; she seemed majorly depressed and hasn't said a word all day. Akamaru had for some reason stayed there by her all day. If I didn't know better I would say death was hanging over her head.

**~?'s POV~**

This was it, all I needed now was the DNA of one of those girls and my plans will be complete! Not hair, not saliva, I need them! One will do for now and then I can rule the best of both worlds!

I looked towards the pool bubbling in an eerie purple glow. And finally with my sad exuse for an evil smile, I threw my hands towards the air. A chanted spell and a few natural ingredients I have finished mixing I was ready to find those girls.

"Raise my minions! Go retrieve the girls with foretold powers! Find me those animals! Find me….. My idiot daughter…"

* * *

><p><strong>Cool so I'm trying to be quicker and since summer is just around the bend i will finally have more time to thinkl and type.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**-~ Unique's POV~-**  
>I was allowed outside as long as I didn't pull anything. It was I needed. Kisame the big blue dude kept me kind of steady about the situation, but lately I just felt as though I was about to lose something. Kisame was a top the cliff with me, worried as I could tell… which I think is weird for a sadistic shark man who is also in a criminal organization. I was mostly surprised in myself that I wasn't cowering away from him like I would other men. This almost sounds like one of those cheesy love stories… but I'm not in love, he just seems like a big brother to me.<br>I heard him behind me walking closer then stopping close. Though the ears priding from my head played that part as the main lead. He sat down next to me sighing. In return I looked at him. He was probably going to ask what or depressed auras were all about. Being honest, I don't think any of us knew. I lifted myself from my laying position and looked at him expecting him to ask. Instead…  
>"Hey, you okay?"Looking down I figured I couldn't nod, and I couldn't say no…so I shrugged.<br>"You don't know? Is that even possible?"  
>"Kisame, I have no idea why I'm depressed. I think something may happen, something horrible…"<br>My hair was beginning to grow longer, not to long but long enough to where the curls became visible again. I need to cut it….I started playing with it never the less.  
>"Hehe, do you need a hug?"<br>"NO! N-no," I hadn't realized that I had shot up from where I was sitting and was now six feet away from Kisame. He looked confused and somewhat frightened by my reaction. I did mention I haven't told anyone of those past incidents right? Damn this memory of mine! I relaxed walking back over, sitting down next to him.  
>"What the heck was that about?"<br>"Nothing, I just had a problem with a man once…sooooo ever since I've had a fear of men,"  
>He looked confused sending that confusion my way. I seemed he was thinking about something.<br>"Is that why you've been avoiding the Akatsuki?" He said. I nodded as a response, only making him return to his confused look. He looked back at me, eyebrows knitted.  
>"Yet you're not scared of me?" He said weirdly.<br>"I don't have a reason to," His face twisted further into confusion.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Why? Do I need to? Grant it you are in a criminal organization, but it's not like you run around while yelling "Fear Me!"  
>"Aw come on! How could you not fear me?!"<br>"I have no reason to!" I said enthusiastically.  
>"Unique! I am a blue shark man, over six feet tall!"<br>"So! I'm a pipsqueak **and **half mutt!" I sighed. So that's why…Because of his 'Differences' he thinks he should be treated differently. Maybe that's what was going on. The difference in attitude toward him made uncomfortable. I lay back down to watch the sun crawl down like a golden coy, and light the sky like it's sea of flames. Too bad Tori wasn't here.  
>-~Alison's POV~-<br>I was really having an issue with my tail. To say it was pestering me was an understatement. The thing kept swaying over my leg making me think something was crawling on me. Who knew that actually getting the chance to a somewhat- neko would be so irritating! Me and Zarina were sitting alone, playing several different games of cards. Of course being stuck with some of the most awesome anime characters would be the most serious and boring time of my life. They weren't even trying to be awesome! Sure some of them were off elsewhere on missions but we weren't there. To say the least; I was dying of boredom…  
>I got up less than reluctant to. It almost seemed like a dark cloud hung over this rackety base. Something felt like an important part of us was disappearing. Strange, but I kept a happy facade unlike everybody else. In any case this was the worst day I could possible experience. Helping Zuri up we were heading to find our favorite little short stuff. She was always on top of this place somewhere.<br>"Tori!" I yelled to our feathered friend. She looked from her perch (HeHe) down at us.  
>"What?" She yelled back.<br>"We're going to get Unique want to come?"  
>Tori just flew down then nodded. A twinge of playful jealousy bit you, but oh well. With our trio we walked to one of the many Akatsuki members asking for permission to go up top before going there. Darn it… that jealousy was back. Me and Zarina got stuck climbing, not before Courtney ran up tackling all three of us. Finally we had reached the top, despite our animalistic abilities, this cliff was difficult for us. Tori stood motionless, her wings still unfolded. Confused I walked around to see what was wrong. Her eyes were wide staring at something in front of her. I turned to where she was looking and stopped myself. There on the ground lay Kisame beaten and passed out.<br>"Kisame!" all of us yelled. I turned to Tori, "Go tell- or go get help from the members, quickly! Go!" Tory broke from her fear and took off flying down to the entrance. All us girls bent trying to wake the fish man afraid of what happened...Wait...Where is Unique?! I turned every which way trying to find her. Then Kisame woke. I grabbed his face and looked at him with a deadly look. "Kisame, Kisame! Where. Is. Unique!" Kisame shot up at this. He looked around while pulling what looked like a needle from his neck.  
>"They took her..." he said standing. I had a little hope. "The Anbu?" I asked hopefully.<br>"No...I don't...I don't know what they were..."


	17. Well Hello There

Well hello there my awesome people who I have not written to for a good two years. I did not die, but I do believe this story did. I read through it just now and I realized what an out of character mess it really is. Anyway, while I would try to edit it and re-post it, I find there is a lot off about this story even though fun. So being that it is plot less and full of deep plot holes, I will be deleting this story.

However, if there is anyone who wants to help me co-edit/co-write this story, I will have a bit more motivation to correct my horrid writings. If not, by the start of the new year, this story will not exist. Thank you everyone for reading this story, thank you all for your support! Thank you so very much, and ta-ta for now.


End file.
